Hybrid powertrains include energy storage devices such as batteries which are utilized to reduce fuel consumption by capturing braking energy and by permitting more efficient use of an internal combustion engine. The engine may be shut off while the vehicle is stationary. Also, the engine may be operated at higher power settings at which it is typically more efficient and then shut off a portion of the time that the vehicle is moving.
One type of hybrid powertrain is an electric power-split hybrid. At low speed, a planetary gear set divides the mechanical power generated by the internal combustion engine into two power flow paths. A portion of the power is conveyed to the drive wheels by gears, chains, or other mechanical power transfer components. The remaining power is directed to an electric machine and converted into electrical power. This electric machine is typically referred to as a generator although it may also be capable converting electrical power into mechanical power. A second electric machine drives the drive wheels. This second machine is typically referred to as a traction motor although it may be capable of converting mechanical power into electrical power. In some operating modes, all electrical power from the generator flows to the traction motor. In other operating modes, some electrical power may be diverted to a battery. In yet other operating modes, the battery may supplement the electrical power produced by the generator.
In a front wheel drive hybrid transaxle, the engine crankshaft rotates about an axis that is offset from and substantially parallel to an axle axis. The transaxle includes a differential on the axle axis which divides the power between left and right half-shafts that may rotate at slightly different speeds as the vehicle turns a corner. The space available for the transaxle is restricted by the size of the engine compartment and the space occupied by the engine. Even space which may not be occupied by other components may not be available due to considerations of how objects in that space would impact the passenger compartment in a collision.